Me arrepentí
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Draco cuenta cómo lo hiso para perder y recuperar el amor de su pareja.


**Me arrepentí**

**Resumen**: Draco cuenta cómo lo hiso para perder y recuperar el amor de su pareja.

Regalo de Cumpleaños para mi hermosa Loli.

**Categories**: Harry Potter.

**Personajes**: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Disclaimers**: Los hermosos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El tema de la canción es "Arrepentida" de Yuri.

º0º0º0º0º0º

¿Quieres saber cómo arruiné mi vida con un par de palabras dichas por despecho?

Pues bien, primero déjame decirte a quien perdí, por que estoy seguro que lo he perdido para siempre. Su nombre es Harry, mi novio los últimos dos años. Nos conocimos el primer día en que entramos en la universidad. Claro, en ese tiempo sólo discutíamos y nos peleábamos por cualquier idiotez. Harry, en ese tiempo era sólo Potter, era el chico más popular de la universidad. Estaba estudiando medicina en el área de obstetricia. Yo siempre me fijaba en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, creyendo ilusamente que era sólo por el odio inmenso que le tenía. Obviamente ahora puedo ser honesto y decir que me encantaba ver su rebelde cabello negro mecerse al son del viento y cuando sus ojos, libres de gafas, me dejaban ver ese hermosos color verdes que luego cubría con esas abominaciones que le permitían ver a pesar de su miopía. Pero lo que más odiaba y que aun odio, era esa maldita manía que tenía de querer ayudar a todo aquel que se le pasara por delante, claro, cualquiera que no fuera yo, por que en cuanto me veía parecía descubrir en mi a su mas temible pesadilla y prácticamente huía de mi. Que decir de las clases que compartíamos, ya que yo estaba estudiando pediatría. No me miraba y si nos llegaba a tocar hacer algún trabajo, juntos, se dedicaba a molestarme por cualquier estupidez.

Recuerdo con gracia esa vez que nos declaramos, bien, no fue precisamente una declaración.

Estábamos en la cafetería y a un idiota se le ocurrió que sería interesante iniciar una guerra de comida. Admito que a esas alturas del año el estrés era demasiado y todos necesitábamos des estresarnos. Recuerdo que tenía un plato de pasta con mucha salsa y mi objetivo en la mira. Harry Potter estaba justo a unos puestos adelante y lo tenía directamente mirándome. Todo hubiera sido fantástico si un imbécil no me hubiera empujado desde atrás y hubiera caído de frente sobre mi espagueti. La risa de Harry se escuchó hasta mi puesto y lo miré con rabia, no se por que, pero tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Sólo recuerdo que después de eso salí corriendo y quise gritar con furia. Vi que Potter venía hacia mí y seguramente se venía a reír de mí, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero me sorprendió el que se parara frente a mí y se disculpara, me limpió la cara con suavidad y yo lo miraba embobado. Claro, eso mejoró cuando me besó y casi me derrito en sus brazos.

Pasamos dos años como novios. Los mejores dos años de noviazgo que en mi vida he tenido.

Hasta que hace dos semanas escuche algo que no debía, o que si hubiera escuchado de mejor humor, no me hubiera llevado a la situación en la que me encuentro ahora.

Estaba en la sala de biología y escuche a alguien hablando en al puerta, me paré con cuidado ya que lo voz se me hacía conocida. Era Harry y hablaba con su amigo Ron. Ese pelirrojo no es que me caiga mal, pero nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Estaban hablando del futuro, de los hijos que tendrían con sus parejas, fue entonces que Harry le dijo que él no tendría hijos, por que estaba conmigo, no podríamos tener hijos propios. Me dolió, fue por eso que abrí la puerta y los sorprendí, Harry me miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y el idiota de su amigo sólo desvió la mirada. Le grité que si tanto quería tener un hijo que lo dejaba, que renunciaba a él para que se buscara una chica con quien tener un hijo y ser feliz.

Desde ese día que no hablamos.

Vuelvo a recordar sentada en el mismo lugar

Donde la historita comenzó, bajo la sombra del viejo reloj

Casi son las 6 cuando ya empieza a atardecer

Ciento una lagrima llegar, al darme cuenta que tu ya no estás

No puedo entender, si lo eras todo para mí

En que momento se me ocurrió la gran idea de dejarte ir.

Esto me duele demasiado, por que no era mi intención terminar con todo esto de un solo golpe, pero mi familia siempre me criticó estos dos años, que no le daría prosperidad a nuestro apellido y muchas cosas más. Simplemente no los escuchaba y seguía al lado de Harry.

Ahora yo mismo lo he lanzado a los brazos de alguna babosa que pueda atraparlo y aprovecharse de él. Sé que no es un niño, pero en mis brazos era inocente y casto. Lo amo aun.

Arrepentida, estoy perdida en el dolor

Sin salida, a la deriva de tu amor

Arrepentida, quiero decirte que me equivoqué

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Perdóname

No sabes cuanto duele

Estoy decidido. No dejaré que las cosas se queden así. Tengo derecho a luchar por mi hombre, por quien quiero a mi lado y que no se aparte nunca. Despertar cada día a su lado y no dejar que el mundo nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer.

En mi soledad me ahoga tanta libertad

Y entre memorias del ayer, veo mis alas rotas al caer

No puedo entender, si lo eras todo para mi

En que momento se me ocurrió la gran idea de dejarte ir.

Ahora estoy frente a la puerta de su casa, no he parado de golpear a la puerta y tocar el timbre. No esta. No quiere salir. ¿Será que me odia tanto como para no querer verme más?

— ¿Draco? —Me volteé cuando escuche la voz de Harry. Estaba parado tras de mí con una gran cantidad de bolsas en las manos — ¿Qué haces aquí?

No había odio en sus palabras, de hecho, era una voz cálida y tierna.

—Yo…

Lo admito, me quedé sin habla, no sabía que demonios decir en un momento como eso. Lo miré y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y me abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara.

Harry no necesitaba más palabras, sabía que lo amaba más que a nadie y yo lo sabía también.

—Me dolió lo que dijiste, pero cuando decidí que nos diéramos una oportunidad, lo hice sabiendo que no tendríamos hijos propios y que en un futuro, cuando ambos termináramos nuestras carreras, te pediría matrimonio y podríamos adoptar un bebé al que le daríamos todo el cariño que le daríamos a un hijo propio.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? —Le pregunté con vos divertida.

—Eso depende. ¿Quieres aceptar?

—Claro que si —le dije antes de besarlo. Esto era lo mejor de mi vida y no lo soltaría jamás.

Fin


End file.
